


Gun

by alengthoftime



Series: Hannstiel scraps [1]
Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Finally putting it on AO3, M/M, Other, Part of the tumblr hannstiel fics, Yeah so this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alengthoftime/pseuds/alengthoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really doesn't have a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old thing that I did for Hannstiel week way back when. I didn't have anything on my AO3 account so I thought I'd put these up at least. This fic runs with my headcanon that Tom is the dark part of Dean that we didn't see in hell. Dean separates from Tom before he climbs out of his grave in Lazarus Rising. 
> 
> Doesn't have a Beta but I hope people can understand the story either way.

Weightless. 

That’s how he feels. After all this really isn’t his body and this isn’t his face. This body can burn, tear, and decompose for all he cares. 

He really doesn’t have a body.

It’s just wheat colored hair settled upon layers of skin, blood vessels, a thick dense skull, and a soft brain. It’s just a head. It’s just not his.

He really doesn’t have a body.

On it there are eyes that remind him of greed. Ears that yearn for pleas and a fluttering noise. A nose that smells sulfur and copper. A pillowed mouth that houses a treacherous tongue. A mouth that salivates, masticates, and produces lies. But these are not his. Not really. He really doesn’t have a body.

He commands this vessel’s arms. He raises it towards the head. The man blinks back with his greedy eyes trained on gun calloused hands. Those arms know claret rivers, know necks that give a satisfying snap, and knows how to grip a blade.

So he takes a blade and sinks it in. A chest that houses something terrible gives way easily to the heated knife. Those murderous hands reach in and break open the cage. It’s there. Do you see it?

The sharp smell of copper is filling up the whole room.

Do you hear it?

It’s convulsing. Beating. It’s something that wants what isn’t his.

The fingers that aren’t his itch. The breath that isn’t his shortens. The mouth that defiles a sacred being curves upward.

He really doesn’t have a body. This isn’t his.

Even his name isn’t his.

The ugly thing goes faster. The chest is heaving. The vicera is spilling.

A replica. A fake. A forgery.

This body isn’t his.

A gun chases an angel. A gun that shoots its wings. It creates voids all over its body. A gun lies with an angel. The angel’s gun saw him today.

A gun that isn’t him.

He’s a fake gun that isn’t his.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom knows how to repay Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here, move along.

Whenever Castiel gets back from whatever it is that Dean has sent him to do, Tom will look at the bloody trench coat where blood from Castiel’s wounds have seeped through. The wounds are sometimes still there when Tom peels the fabric back from Castiel’s skin. He counts the marks and memorizes each tear in Castiel’s body. He trails his fingers at every gash trying to figure out what weapon had caused it and how much pain Castiel must have been in just to protect two humans.

For everyday that Castiel goes away with the Winchesters and keeps Tom hidden, he grows more restless.

He had spied on them sometimes from shops across the street. Dean in a diner stuffing his face while Castiel looks like he’s staring at someone brighter than the sun and not once does Dean notice.

Sometimes Tom gets so mad at thinking how much Dean looks like him. He has his face, his body, and his voice that some days he wants to burn himself alive. He thinks it would have been better if his skin was charred and blistering off than to give a minute of Castiel’s time with Dean.

Instead Tom finds peace in hurting others just as tainted and filthy as he is. All those that are destined down to be carved up in the pit fall in his hands. Afterwards wrapping each severed limb, each pulled tooth, entrails slashed from his victim’s body, and ripped out tongues into separate boxes. He sets the heart free last. A curved blade sinks into a chest while his victim writhes, conscious of every part that’s being taken from him.

Tom lays the heart on top of the wrapped presents sometimes beside their green eyes gouged out from their skull. He does this final act without any gloves. His finger prints are always all over the heart.

The next day he looks at the paper and turns on the news. 

**Body found in an abandoned house. No leads and no prints were found at the crime scene.**

That’s how he knows Castiel loves him.

Instead of trussing up Dean in an empty building Tom settles for memorizing every nick, gash, and scratch on Castiel’s skin. All of the old wounds that were erased are seared in his brain.

So when the time that Castiel is pushed too far and Dean lands on Tom’s table, he knows just how to repay him.


End file.
